Fireworks
by Serah Villiers
Summary: A fluffy YxY confession fic in the spirit of fireworks night. Shonen ai.


Title: Fireworks  
  
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot confession fic. First fic so please be nice ^___^ Flames will be used to light the bonfire. Yaoi Y/Y  
  
This is my first fic, so please be nice ^___^ constructive criticism is welcome (how else will I improve?) but flames will be laughed at and/or ignored. I am starting to learn some Japanese, so I am not very good, feel free to point out any spelling mistakes or mistranslations.  
  
Yes I realise that fireworks night was on Wednesday, but I have had problems uploading, due to my incompetence V___V but fireworks are still being let off every night around here anyway!  
  
With that out of the way, this is a Yaoi, with my favourite pairing Yugi/Yami.  
  
I do not own YGO, it would be nice but I don't think it's ever going to happen. Probably.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
~*~ Fireworks ~*~  
  
Yugi Motou, a small boy with large violet eyes was staring out of the window, waiting patiently for the sky to darken further. Yami, was watching Yugi, one of his favourite pass times. As Yugi turned so did Yami, and Yugi being innocent didn't realise that Yami had been watching him.  
  
"Hey Yami, how much longer do you think we're going to have to wait.?"  
  
"I don't know, aibou. Although it might help if you told me what we're waiting for."  
  
Yugi smiled and kept quiet. He walked over to Yami and sat next to him, leaning his head on Yami's shoulder watching the window. "You'll see."  
  
Yami blushed, having his aibou so close was almost too much for him. He pulled Yugi closer so that the younger wouldn't see his face. "You know how impatient I am. What's going to happen?"  
  
No sooner had Yami said this when a loud bang was heard. "What the hell was that?" Yugi laughed, "Relax, it was a firework." "A fire-what?" Yugi sighed and pulled his Yami towards the window. "Look."  
  
Yami stared out as another bang came, this time however he witnessed the colourful lights emitted. Yami gasped in amazement as Yugi laughed at Yami's reaction. "Aibou, can we go outside so we can see them better?" "Hai, if you want to..."  
  
Yami was already getting their jackets. 'He is just like a kid sometimes. That's why I love him.' Yugi was interrupted by Yami handing him his jacket. "Come on, we'll miss them!"  
  
Yugi allowed himself to be dragged outside to their front garden where Yami sat on the wall. Without thinking he pulled Yugi onto his lap, this caused both boys to blush. Although Yugi made no effort to move.  
  
'Hmm, he didn't move away from me, maybe he? No. He's too innocent.' Yami watched his aibou's as the lights from the fireworks illuminated his face, making his eyes sparkle.   
  
'He would never feel the same, and I don't want to ruin the relationship we have.' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi for warmth then turned his attention back to the fireworks show.  
  
Yugi was slightly surprised as strong arms encircled him. He just moved in closer to the embrace. 'This is so hard, I want to tell Yami how I feel but what if he's disgusted? What if he never speaks to me again?' Yugi sat worried, he just couldn't seem to enjoy the fireworks while he had Yami on his mind.  
  
Yami noticed this, however. //Hikari, what is wrong?//   
  
/Nothing Yami. I am fine/ Yami stopped watching the fireworks and turned his aibou so they were face to face. //Hai, there is something wrong. Please tell me//  
  
Yugi looked up, his bright eyes shimmering with tears 'Now or never' /Ai shiteru, Yami/ Yami looked shock, his face unreadable. Taking this as a rejection Yugi struggled from Yami's arms and ran to the house.  
  
"Aibou, wait!" 'Kuso, why did I freeze? This is what I have wanted since I first laid eyes on him. I have to go see him...'  
  
Yami ran inside, calling his hikari's name. Running upstairs he heard crying, coming from Yugi's room. Knocking gently Yami received no response for a while until... "Yami?" Yami slid down the door until he was sitting, the tone of Yugi's voice was heartbreaking. "Yugi, I am sorry, I should have said something." "Hai, anything would have done."  
  
Yami stood up. "Yugi, can I come in?" "If you want." Yami did so, and walked over to the small figure on the bed. He sat next to Yugi, and took one of his hands in his own. "Wha- Yami?" "Yugi, when you said you loved me, I was in shock. Yugi, Ai shiteru."   
  
Yugi wiped a few tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, his face broke into a smile. "Really? You mean it?" "Hai. I've loved you since I met you, I just didn't know you'd feel the same!" Yugi suddenly fell into Yami's arms. Fresh tears overtook him. "Of course I feel the same!"  
  
Yugi looked up into Yami's crimson eyes. Yami leaned in and captured Yugi's lips. When they broke for air Yugi leaned into Yami's arms, then frowned. "What are you going to tell Anzu?" "Ano, we'll think of something." Yami sent Yugi a mental image of how he could tell Anzu, causing Yugi to burst out laughing.  
  
"Yami, I think the fireworks have stopped." "Hai. I'm not surprised, it's 2am!" Yugi yawned, which made him look even more kawaii in Yami's opinion. "Lets go to bed. Yugi? Yugi?" Yugi was fast asleep in his koi's arms.   
  
Smiling Yami laid him in bed and pulled the blanket up. Yami then climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms around the smallers waist, and kissed his forehead. //Goodnight aibou// /G'night 'Ami/  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
Okay, that turned out nothing like what I expected -___- (I mean a lot shorter) Please review! I'll give you chocolate! 


End file.
